Daylight
by BillionDollarBitch
Summary: 10 months after Punk quit, and after breaking up, John and Punk meet up again. What will come of their relationship? WARNING: Slash, cursing.


**A/N:** This is a collaboration by ShippingEverything, MiniBatman (he did the sex scene - full credit), and myself based off tonight's Raw. Jen suggests listening to the song Daylight by Maroon 5 to understand the title best. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>John headed backstage from his dark match with Dean and The Wyatt Family, anxious to get to his locker room and get his things to go, wanting to get to his hotel and relax. Randy had gone harder on him than usual in the ring, and he was pretty sore. After entering his locker room, he tossed his things and grabbed his bag, going through it looking for his body wash and towel, and as he searched, he saw his phone flashing with a new message. He grabbed it and read who it was from, a wide smile immediately coming to his face.<p>

**Punk:** Wanna hang out after the show? I miss you.

**John:** I miss you too. I'm glad you texted, I was afraid I wouldn't get to see you.

**Punk:** So is that a yes?

**John:** Of course. I'll text you when I'm ready to leave.

John tosses the phone in the bag and quickly heads to the shower, even more excited to get ready and leave now, excited to see the man that holds his heart. After Punk quit, the two men saw it best that they break things off from each other, Punk moving on to marry AJ, and John continuing his Total Divas situation. But they spoke when they could, only through text, a few times on the phone. They've never seen each other, and Punk always made excuses when John wanted to Skype, which makes John that much more shocked that Punk was asking to see him.

With thoughts of what may go on when they see other heavy on his mind, John washes up and gets ready to go.

* * *

><p><strong>John:<strong> Where should I meet you? Your place?

**Punk:** AJ's already home, no.

**John:** My hotel then?

**Punk:** Yeah, that works.

**John:** See you soon.

John's quickly pulling into the hotel parking lot, but the closer he gets to his fate, the farther his smile falls. What _is_ going to happen? Is Punk going to wanna stay just friends? Are they gonna just fool around and leave it at that? Or are they going to end up working things out? John's not really sure which he'd prefer. Staying friends would be best, but John wants so badly to feel Punk's skin against his own. Fooling around would take care of a lot of John's needs, sexually and emotionally, but he knows it's only going to hurt them both in the end. And working things out and getting back together would make John so goddamn happy, but he's not sure how it'd work. Especially now that Punk took the plunge with AJ.

John's head quickly begins to hurt as his thoughts swirl around his head, and before he knows it, he's in the hotel's bar, ordering a drink, trying to figure out what he's gonna do when Punk gets there.

**RING RING**. John fishes his phone out of his pocket and sees it's Punk calling. "Hello?" He answers. "Where are you? I don't see you." Punk says, and he can hear the frustration in his voice, making John more frustrated and concerned about where they're at in their relationship...friendship? Either way. "Hotel bar." John mumbles, and he can hear Punk make a noise of anger, and then Punk hangs up.

A few moments later and Punk is staring down at where sits, John staring back up at him from under his eyelashes.

"...Hi." John whispers, since Punk won't say anything to him. "What are you doing in here? If you didn't want to see me, you could have said no." Punk hisses, and John takes the risk of grabbing his hand, there not being too many people in the bar, and none of them being around them. "That's not it. I promise. I'm so happy to see you, Punk." John says with a smile, and Punk's face flushes, him not able to hide his emotions from John. "Do I have to sit here and wait for you to get drunk?" Punk asks with an attitude, refusing to drop this, refusing to let go the fact that John's seeming like an ungrateful, crybaby fuck. "No, no. Come on. Let's go." John leaves his half-full glass on the bar, along with some money, and pulls Punk from the bar, Punk dropping his hand from John's hold before they hit the lobby.

The two get into the elevator, and all John wants to do is pull Punk tightly into his arms and just hold him. He wants to hold him, and kiss him, and never let go. Forget wrestling, forget WWE, forget Punk quitting, forget neither man being open with their sexuality, forget his role on Total Divas, he just wants the entire world to know just how wholly and deeply in love with this man he is.

"So, how've you been?" Punk asks, moving to the other side of the elevator.

Apparently Punk wants just the opposite of what John wants, though, and that breaks his heart like nothing else.

"Good question. Fine, I guess..." John mumbles, and Punk frowns. He's starting to regret this.

There was a reason he avoided seeing John before this. There was a reason he avoided letting John see his face, avoided seeing his. With what Punk's heard of recent developments on Total Divas, he was thinking maybe he should just really let John go. Let this thing between them go. Let John figure out something else for himself. But while sitting at home tonight waiting for his wife to come home, he realized something. It wasn't relief that he felt that John was slowly giving into his skank's wants. It was fear. It was rage. It was pure and utter fucking jealousy. Her, of all people. Punk wasn't losing John to her. And so Punk whipped out his phone and texted John, knowing he needed to see John. See John and tell him how he feels, tell him about _his own_ wants and needs. His want and need for John.

The elevator dings and the doors open, both men almost too lost in their thoughts to realize it. John leads Punk off of it and to his room, opening the door and leading him inside, both men just hovering in the room. They don't know what to do, and they both damn sure don't know what to say.

"...You can sit." John flicks his wrist towards to the bed, but he himself makes no movement towards it. He's scared to be close to Punk, scared of what he may do. "Oh...kay..." Punk mumbles, taking a seat on the bed, then looking up at John. "Can you... Can you come sit with me, please? I want to talk." Punk says, barely above a whisper, laying his hand next to his thigh to direct John. After a few moments of hesitation, and after a loud sigh, John takes a seat next to Punk, in complete dread at what's about to be said.

"Look-" John starts to say, but Punk interrupts, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing his lips, hard and rough. John pulls him tight to his body, pulling Punk to straddle him as his tongue pushes past Punk's parted lips to reclaim what's rightfully his. The two grind harshly against each other, so much pent up sexual aggression stored between the two. Punk wanted to talk, honestly he did. But he couldn't be that close to John, couldn't feel the heat from his skin radiate onto his own, and just sit and talk. He needed to touch, to feel, to remember. He needed John to know what he was fighting for. Their love. Their deep, true, honest and real love.

"Don't marry her." Punk whispers after pulling from the kiss, leaning his forehead against John's. "Didn't plan on it." John replies dryly. "I honestly don't believe a thing you say about her. It always ends up a lie. She always convinces you." Punk practically spats. "Who's the married one here? You can't talk, _Philip_." John replies with his own anger, and Punk quickly climbs from John's lap to stand in front of him, balling his fists up, trying to contain his anger. "I... John..." He takes a deep breath, trying to contain himself, trying to get his thoughts together. "John." He calls out, unsure as to why. "What?" John asks, attitude clear on his tongue. Punk comes close to exploding, when the unthinkable happens. He gives a heavy sigh and collapses on the bed. John watches closely and with shock as all the anger drains from his body. A small smile even forms on Punk's face as he lets out a chuckle or two.

"Can we just skip the arguing, skip the fighting, skip the finger-pointing and blaming? Can we skip it and just make up. Make up from the fighting we're skipping, and...and make up from our break-up?" Punk asks softly, sincerely, then looks up at John with pleading eyes, "Please?" He begs. "I need to know what this make-up will mean before I do anything with you." John says. He can't do this. He can't. He has to stay strong, he needs a foundation. He's not going to let Punk just con him into bed and wake up to nothing the next morning. He can't take anymore blows to the heart.

"It was dumb for us to break-up, John. And I regret it. Yeah, it's gonna be hard for us. Especially now that," Punk just flashes his wedding ring rather than admitting the words, "But...it's not like it wasn't already hard for us. What's a little more effort to prove just how much we love each other?" He asks, and John bites his lip for a moment before replying, "So you still love me?" He asks, and Punk scoffs, "Is that a real question?" He asks, and John gives a little laugh.

"I've missed you so much, Punk." John whispers, pulling Punk back into his arms. "I've missed you too, John. And I love you. So fucking much." Punk whispers, pulling himself tight to John's body, his lips so close to John's. "I love you too, baby." John whispers against Punk's lips with a smile, before leaning in to press their lips together, falling back into a passionate kiss.

Before they knew it, both men had removed all their clothing with Punk straddling John, their erections grinding against one another. They continued to kiss, 10 months of sexual frustration just beginning to be unleashed. Punk began to move further down Johns body, planting kisses down his jaw, neck, chest, and abs. Johns hard-on was standing straight up, Punk seeing it for the first time in what felt like forever. It looked delicious.

Punk immediately put as much as he could into his mouth, getting half way down before sucking back up. It tasted just a good as he remembered, if not better. He continued bobbing his head up and down, his goal to fit all of it down his throat. John was a moaning and writhing mess. He hadn't felt this good in so long. Nobody, _nobody_, could pleasure him the way Punk could. He had missed Punks hot mouth so much.

Punk could feel Johns member begin to throb, and as badly as he wanted to taste all John had to offer, he wanted to feel John inside him even more. He pulled his mouth off with a loud pop, John letting out an irritated groan.

"Don't give me attitude boy scout," Punk said. "It'll be worth it. Promise." He winked before moving to the end of the bed and getting on all fours. "Jesus..." John said barely above a whisper. He'd forgotten how sexy Punk could be.

Moving behind Punk, John began rubbing his cock up and down Punk's crack. That alone felt amazing, "Come on John boy. Don't tease." John put three of his fingers up to Punks mouth, Punk immediately sucking the digits. He needed to feel John as quickly as possible.

Once all three were well coated in saliva, John moved them to Punk entrance and pushed two in. Punk groaned and moaned. He needed this bad. "Put them all in. Please." John didn't need to be asked twice. He pushed all three in, stretching Punk as well as he could. He was just as tight as he remembered. Thrusting his fingers in and out as a fast pace, all John could think about was how much his cock would suffocate once inside. "... John... I'm good. H-Hurry and p-put it in..." Punk said between gasps and stutters.

John pulled his fingers out and quickly replaced them with the head of his cock. "Are you sure you're ready?" asked John. "Yes John! Just hurry up and fuck me!"

With that, John slowly began to inch his way inside Punk. It felt more amazing than he could have ever imagined. Even better than it use to. Even better than their first time together years ago. Once John was half way in, he pulled out. "John, just put all of it in me already and stop being such a pussy!" Punk yelled.

That did it.

John pushed his dick all the way inside Punk in one hard thrust. "This what you want? Huh?!" John yelled back. All Punk could do was moan his response. He felt kind of bad for insulting John at first, but now it was worth the punishment. He knew it would be. John thrust in and out with all his might, the sound of skin slapping skin echoing throughout the hotel room. They both felt like their bodies were on fire.

John changed the angle of his thrusts, now jabbing at the bundle of nerves inside Punk. Punk was reduced to a sweaty, whining mess now. He was constantly begging for John to go "faster" and "harder". He sounded and felt like a slut. This is exactly what he wanted.

"Shit John..." Punk barely gasped out, "I'm close!" "Not yet! I wanna see you." John pulled out, turned Punk around, and thrust all the way back in. Punk reached up and pulled Johns face towards his, continuing their kiss from earlier. John was more turned on than he ever had been in his entire life. Slamming inside his true love, Punks lips crashing against his, and the sound of sweaty skin slapping against each other was probably the hottest thing he'd ever encountered.

Punk reached down to touch his leaking member but had his hand quickly slapped away by the much stronger man above him. John grasped it and stroked it in time with his thrusts. Punk's breathing became even more erratic. "John... I'm close... Fuck!" With that, Punk began to cum, his body spasming and shaking with the most intense orgasm he's ever experienced. John thought he had never seen anything more beautiful. It sent him over the edge almost immediately, shooting his load inside the man he loves more than anybody else.

John collapsed on top of Punk, both men heaving and sweating profusely. Punk wrapped his arms around John, pulling his body towards him as close and tight as he could. They lay their for what felt like hours, just breathing in each others warmth.

After some time, John raised his head up and looked into Punks eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They got under the covers and curled up in each others arms, neither of them never wanting this feeling to end, but knowing come morning that it would have to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This was supposed to be super lovey-dovey, but somehow angst slipped in. Whoops, lol. Please leave reviews with your thoughts/reviews/etc! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
